Star Wars Online
by kitkat.the.pirate
Summary: slightly AU A chat room has been opened for the characters of Star Wars... Come and see what they say to each other. Sucky title and summary I know but just try it. Who knows you might like it. ONESHOT for now


Disclaimer: I do NOT own star wars or anything contained inside the pretty little Tupperware container labeled 'STAR WARS'. So there. Star Wars Chat Room 

_**TheChosen1 is online**_

TheChosen1: … 

**TheChosen1: 'ello?**

**TheChosen1: …**

_**TheFirstSkywalker is online**_

TheChosen1: erm….uh… 

**TheFirstSkywalker: ANI! **

**TheChosen1: ….um….hi mom…**

X-WingJedi is online X-WingJedi: hi! 

**TheChosen1: who are you?**

**X-WingJedi: who am I? Who are you!**

**TheChosen1: important. Now who are you?**

**X-WingJedi: Jaina Solo.**

**TheChosen1: 00**

**X-WingJedi: why the weird face?**

**TheChosen1: um…**

**TheFirstSkywalker: hm…Jaina Solo….Jaina Solo…hmm…**

**TheChosen1: wow.**

'_**lilGreenDude is online**_

'**lilGreenDude: hey. **

**TheChosen1: 00 MASTER YODA?**

'**lilGreenDude: yup.**

**TheChosen1: double wow. **

**X-WingJedi: you're master yoda? Kewl! Never met cha though…my uncle did!! And my granpa and probably my gramma…though my great-gramma prolly didn't…**

**TheChosen1: no ur great-gramma didn't. she met qui-gon though…**

**TheFirstSkywalker: …wait a min…I met qui-gon…00 oh dear…**

**TheChosen1: yah mom didn't I tell you I got married?**

**TheFirstSkywalker: NO!!!!**

**TheChosen1: oh…well X-WingJedi(jaina) is your great-grandaugter…**

**TheFirstSkywalker: erm…okay..hm..**

IExtremelyDislikeDarthMaul is online 

**IExtremelyDislikeDarthMaul: hi.**

**TheChosen1: why don't you like darth maul? I mean, nobody does, but extremely?**

**IExtremelyDislikeDarthMaul: 'cause he killed me. **

**TheChosen1: oh…qui-gon?**

**IExtremelyDislikeDarthMaul: yah.**

**TheFirstSkywalker: I met you.**

**IExtremelyDislikeDarthMaul: a lot of ppl did.**

X-WingJedi: ya I'm gonna go now… X-WingJedi is offline 

**IExtremelyDislikeDarthMaul: Who was dat?**

'**lilGreenDude: ani's grandaughter, that was.**

**IExtremelyDislikeDarthMaul: okay…erm…yah…**

Tachi196 is online Tachi196: can you believe that 'tachi' was already taken! 

**TheChosen1: um siri you can get a little more creative then your last name…**

**Tachi196: oh well.**

**TheChosen1: yah…lemme guess u and obi came up w/ names at the same time so he's like 'kenobi' something, right?**

**Tachi196: no. I dunno what his sn is.**

**IExtremelyDislikeDarthMaul: siri?**

**Tachi196: that's me.**

**TheFirstSkywalker: I have no idea what's going on…**

**TheChosen1: see siri even my mom's more creative then 'Tachi196' **

**Tachi196: well I could've picked other things…**

**TheChosen1: name 3.**

**Tachi196: erm…uh…'siritachi', 'siri', and…um…**

**TheChosen1: exactly. **

**Tachi196: oh, and 'purpleZawsome'. **

**IExtremelyDislikeDarthMaul: well then…that shows that you um…what does that show? **

**TheChosen1: it shows that she has no creativity.**

**IExtremelyDislikeDarthMaul: oh SHE HAS CREATIVITY…in her own…STRANGE way…**

**Tachi196: see! Listen to Qui-Gon. **

WindowsRstupid is online 

**WindowsRstupid: hey.**

**Tachi196: windows r stupid? Why?**

**TheChosen1: he fell out of one and died.**

**WindowsRstupid: yah no thx 2 u, anakin…**

**TheChosen1: hey, what can I say…**

**WindowsRstupid: howabout "Don't kill Mace".**

**TheChosen1: …**

**Tachi196: hey…wow…yah…**

**IExtremelyDislikeDarthMaul: hey mace.**

**WindowsRstupid: a little late there. **

'**lilGreenDude: lil green Yoda, swingin' a saber, says he's gonna go kill the chancellor later…**

**TheChosen1: you were late, Yoda. I killed 'em. **

'**lilGreenDude: still a cool song it is!**

**Tachi196: it's a song?**

Tachi196: ani was right. I coulda picked sumthin better then this…brb I'm gonna rename meself.

_**Tachi196 is offline**_

TheChosen1: meself? Is that a word? 

**WindowsRstupid: maybe it was a typo.**

**IExtremelyDislikeDarthMaul: no, she made that up a long time ago…**

**TheChosen1: really? Why?**

**IExtremelyDislikeDarthMaul: yes really and don't ask.**

'**lilGreenDude: remember hearing her say that, I think I do.**

**TheChosen1: …okay…**

**TheChosen1: w/e. **

**IExtremelyDislikeDarthMaul: I wonder **

**TheChosen1: what do u wonder?**

**IExtremelyDislikeDarthMaul: ow kno.**

**TheChosen1: …okies…**

**WindowsRstupid: OH click this! I clicked it…Palpatine…Speedo…EWMEHGAWSH!**

**IExtremelyDislikeDarthMaul: anakin, never say that again.**

**TheChosen1: y?**

**IExtremelyDislikeDarthMaul: b/c siri said that a lot…and it was strange.**

**TheChosen1: SHE'S strange…**

**IExtremelyDislikeDarthMaul: true but that's not the point.**

AttackOfTheBlondes is online AttackOfTheBlondes: how's that 4 creativity?!?! 

**TheChosen1: 00**

**IExtremelyDislikeDarthMaul: siri…what was going through your head…**

**AttackOfTheBlondes: ow kno**

'**lilGreenDude: hm…well…**

**GeneralKenobi: wow I forgot I was signed in…**

**AttackOfTheBlonde: nice memory Einstien. **

**GeneralKenobi: **_**ATTACK OF THE BLONDES?!?! SIRI WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD?**_

IExtremelyDislikeDarthMaul: nobody knows.

**AttackOfTheBlondes: what I think it's fine.**

**GeneralKenobi: well I think it's weird. **

**TheChosen1: obi have u been here since we were talking on here at like, 3 AM? **

**GeneralKenobi: maaaaaaaaaaaaybe…**

**AttackOfTheBlondes: wow nice. I was here at 4 AM, and nobody talked 2 me 'cause nobody was here…ISSUED MONKEY RUBIX CUBE! **

**TheFirstSkywalker: …still here…**

**GeneralKenobi: siri? Issued monkey rubix cube? And ANI DON'T CALL ME OBI! **

**TheChosen1: well u call me ani I call u obi.**

**AttackOfTheBlondes: hey obi it's better then 'captain obvious'. **

**GeneralKenobi: that was a LONG time ago, siri. A LONG TIME AGO. **

**AttackOfTheBlondes: not that long ago…**

**GeneralKenobi: yeah. A long time ago.**

**IExtremelyDislikeDarthMaul: in a galaxy far far away…**

**GeneralKenobi: okay qui-gon…u do that…and siri it was a LONG time ago.**

**AttackOfTheBlondes: not really. We were only like…uh…**

**GeneralKenobi: you were 11!**

**AttackOfTheBlondes: well u were 13.**

**TheChosen1: obi-wan was thirteen? That WAS a long time ago…**

**GeneralKenobi: HEY!**

**TheChosen1: well it was!**

**GeneralKenobi: not really!!**

**TheChosen1: yeah pretty much.**

**GeneralKenobi: well lets see…Siri how old are you?**

**AttackoftheBlondes: -- future reference for ya, obi, never ask a girl how old she is. Unless she's under 20.**

**TheChosen1: and ur DEFINETLY not under 20…**

**AttackoftheBlondes: anakin don't MAKE me come over there**

**GeneralKenobi: oooooooo ur in 4 it now**

**TheChosen1: ooh I'm so afraid. W/e. **

**GeneralKenobi: ani run.**

**TheChosen1: why?**

**GeneralKenobi: b/c she'll find you. She'll find you wherever you are. She knows. She's worse then a mother.**

**TheChosen1: well where I am she'll never find me**

**AttackoftheBlondes: anakin why are you sitting with your laptop in a stall in the boys bathroom on the fourth floor of the newly re-created Jedi Temple?**

**TheChosen1: o.O**

**GeneralKenobi: I told u**

**TheChosen1: how did she do that?**

**GeneralKenobi: siri's good like that.**

**AttackoftheBlondes: yes I am now get out of there before I have to go there myself**

**TheChosen1: no way!**

**AttackoftheBlondes: fine. **

_**AttackoftheBlondes is offline**_

**GeneralKenobi: …**

'**lilGreenDude: …**

**WindowsRstupid: …**

**IExtremelyDislikeDarthMaul: …**

**TheFirstSkywalker: …ani?**

**Author's note: well, this is a random little blip of randomness that has squeezed itself out of my brain and onto the computer. It's really old, like, I wrote it a long long time ago, but that's okay. So review and tell me what you think…**


End file.
